


Where Midorima Shintarou becomes a legend (if he isn't already)

by whiteautumn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 minute quality cause uni just started and it already kicked my ass, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, inspired by that OSU video floating around, they are in university guys, written purely for fun, yeah you know what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: “So that’s how I got a hundred-nanodayo.”





	Where Midorima Shintarou becomes a legend (if he isn't already)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/gifts).



> Inspired by http://metro.co.uk/2016/09/05/a-student-got-his-whole-chemistry-class-top-marks-by-landing-this-impossible-shot-6109643/ (you know... that video) 
> 
> This was just a tidbit that someone (heh) suggested randomly when we were talking on tumblr. I really had to write it - although it literally is 5-minute quality, I think it turned out quite okay..? Haha! - before the mental image went poof! from my head. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.**

“You want me to do what-nodayo?” Green eyes blinked in confusion before settling into a glare as he looked at his teaching assistant and classmates. Yes, classmates with an s, as in _plural_.

“Remember that time you managed to throw the paper ball into the bin from the back of the class? Well, uh, yeah, Sugino-kun made a bet with sensei, saying that if you could do it for three times in a row - which he didn’t think you could – he’d give all of you a hundred percent grade on the upcoming quiz.” His class TA blushed, seemingly flustered by his glare as she looked down, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

The green-haired shooter considered this.

“And if I don’t do it?” The same boy winced, but his TA answered this time.

“Then… well… Nothing happens, really. Sensei didn’t think you’d take him up on it, but I guess if we brought it up as a class we all could have a chance to pull your grades up.” Midorima pondered over the offer: three shots in a row wasn’t impossible – it was actually pretty easy for a person of his caliber, and he always had his lucky item with him so there was no way he could miss; besides, Cancers were ranked first on Oha-Asa today – and there wasn’t really a risk behind…

“Please, Midorima-kun!” A blond boy spoke up, clapping his palms together and bowing.

“Please!”

“I’ll buy you a whole week of your lucky items!” His glasses glinted.

“Deal.” 

So that was how their whole class ended up watching with bated breaths as Midorima confronted their Chemistry lecturer – the man had the audacity to laugh, no one laughed at one of the Generation of Miracles and got away with it – and he agreed to the bet.

He fixed the tapes on his fingers, and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, before fingering the paper ball that was nested in his right hand.

Giving their audience a deadpan look – and narrowing his eyes at his slightly amused-but-curious professor – he took his position, and threw the ball of paper out.

_Swish!_

One in.

The class cheered. 

_Swish!_

Two.

Their TA had her eyes wide open; Nakajima-sensei’s eyebrows were up. Midorima offered him a cheeky smirk – now he knew how Akashi could feel so smug every single damn time – before holding up the third ball and aiming for the bin again.

_Swish!_

He heard some of his classmate gasp; others hitched their breaths.

_Plop._

Straight into the bin. Oha-Asa was right, of course. 

“My shots never miss,” He offered mildly, as the whole class – including their teacher – gaped at him, before his fellow students broke into a loud collective cheer.

“So, sensei,” He looked at his ruffled teacher, “You promised. A hundred percent for all of us on our quiz.”

Nakajima sighed, before shaking his head, smiling.

“You kids… All right. I did promise, after all.” 

Cheers exploded all around him.

“Yes, thanks so much Midorima!”

“Thank you, Midorima-kun!”

 

* * *

 

“So that’s how I got a hundred-nanodayo.”

“Pfft,” Takao snorted, closing his eyes to prevent himself from choking on his latte, before managing to swallow his caffeinated beverage - bless coffee - and bursting out into laughter.

“Oh - oh my god, did you seriously do that?!”

“Yeah, Nakajima-sensei said there’s no next time though.”

“Of - of course there wouldn’t be! This is ridiculous but oh my god I can’t stop laughing. I gotta tell everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> University is horrible. Anyone get me a Midorima so that this can happen to me.


End file.
